7 Years as a Hufflepuff
by JustDance04
Summary: Coalition with legomaster00156. Harry Potter and his friends get all the glory, but surely other students must be having a good time, too? What about those Hufflepuffs? They never do anything, right?
1. Intro

Willow leaped out of bed, and gave a short cheer for the beginning of another day. Her parents yelled from across the hallway, "Willow, you're 30 minutes early! Go back to sleep!"

"Are you sure?" Willow asked, opening the door to her parents' room.

"Check the clock. It's still 5:33," her parents groaned.

"Aw. I'm gonna fix some breakfast and check the mail," Willow declared on the spot.

"Fine. Just leave us alone for a while, please," her mom said, "Close the door on your way out."

"Ok! Bye!" Willow said, leaping down the stairs to the door.

She walked down the driveway to her mailbox and sifted through the mail. It was just 2 days until her birthday - June 18 - so she was starting to get cards. She gave a quizzical look at one of the apparent "cards".

"Hey, mom!" Willow called up the stairs, "Why is one of my cards addressed to my bedroom, specifically?"

"Huh?" Willow's mom asked, coming out of her bedroom in a nightgown.

"It says 'Willow Pavelec, Front Room on the Second Floor', and then our actual address. Guess someone likes to be specific," Willow sais, shrugging.

She ripped open the envelope, revealing a letter from "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry". She scanned over the letter and pulled out a note, before opening up her other cards. When her parents came down to her cooking bacon, they asked her what she got.

"Well, my letters from Aunt Suzie and Uncle Ferdinand arrived. I'm cooking bacon and I've scramble some eggs over there. I've been invited to a dchool for wizards and witches. I also-" Willow went on.

"Wait, pause and back up. What did you say?" her dad asked, shocked.

"I'm cooking bacon, and I scram-"

"After that," her dad said.

"I was invited to Hogwarts Schools of Sorcery and something or other," Willow said, "Hang on, I've got the letter. Oh, never mind, Witchcraft and Wizardry. Cool, huh?"

"Uh, honey, are you sure you haven't been fooled?" her dad asked.

"Of course not. It has an official seal, see?" Willwo said, beaming and pointing as if it was all the evidence her parents would need.

"Um... Willow, I've never, ever heard of Hogwarts," her dad said, facepalming.

"Oh, yeah? Are you a witch?" Willow asked.

"... No, honey, witches are females..." her mom responded.

"Er, a wizard, then?" Willow asked.

"No," her father answered, "They don't exist outside of fiction."

"Well, this IS a fan-" Willow began.

"NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" her dad yelled, outraged.

"Sorry," Willow said sheepishly. "Anyway, they do exist. So, can I go to Diagon Alley this weekend to pick up supplies?"

"... Where?" her mom asked.

"Oh, it's this great place in London for witches and wizards. Everything we could ned is there. It can be found behind the Leaky Cauldron," Willow said.

"I've never heard of that, either," her dad said.

"Um, you've seen it, dad," Willow said, "You know, the run-down place between the store and the movie theater?"

"Nothing comes to mind," her dad said.

"We've passed by it, many times! We went into the theater right beside it once or twice, even!" Willwo exclaimed.

"That's an empty lot, honey," her dad said.

"No, there's a huge building with a sign saying it's name! Are you blind or something?" Willow asked.

An owl then flew in through the open window, carrying a tiny scroll in it's talons. Willow just sort of grinned, while her parents rushed to open doors and windows in hopes that it would fly out.

"Oh, hello," Willow said, "I'm over here. Bring the letter to me."

"Willow, what are you talking about?" her parents asked at once.

"Oh, the Hogwarts letter mentioned a letter come for you two," she said, as the owl dropped the letter in front of her, before flying back out the window. She opened it up, and read aloud.

"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Pavelec," Willow began, "I am Ms. Mcgonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As you are the Muggle parents of a first-year student, we have been obliged to inform you of the wizarding world that exists beneath the nose of Muggle civilization. Your daughter, Ms. Willow Pavelec, has been slated as a wizard and may begin her seven years at Hogwarts when the new school year begins, having come of the appropriate age of 11 years old.

I assure you that despite an inability to transport her yourselves, our school is safe beyond compare, and no harm will befall her. Come to Platform 9 3/4 at King's Cross station in London with all of the school supplies listed in the other letter, as well as the ticket.

The term begins on September 1. You are expected to reply to this message confirming your daughter's presence on July 1, so that she may be counted on our list of students for the year.

We hope to see your daughter among us in the years to come. Please send an owl with your letter should you require more information."

"Well, um, I suppose you can go if you-" her mother began.

"Thanks!" Willow interrupted, "Breakfast is ready."

Octavio sat at the table on March 5, his birthday, reading through his book. His eyes were black, evidence of a sleepless night.

"So, Octavio, I found a letter for you," his mom said, passing a letter across the table. "I have a good feeling this will be your best present ever."

"Thanks, mom," Octavio said with a yawn, opening up the letter. He read through it, and looked up at his parnts with curiousity.

"You're going, don't worry. You're a wizard. A half-blood, specifically," he mother said, beamign at him. She pulled a wand from his pocket. "Surely you must've wondered where I got you that children's book with the moving pictures?"

"The one by the bard? Yeah, I wondered about that, but I thought technology was behind it..." Octavio said.

"Oh, no, technology can't do that. So, I'll be taking you in 2 weeks to get your supplies. I'm sure you'll love getting a wand, and I might be able to help you learn a few things before school starts," his mom said.

"What about dad? Does he know magic?" Octavio asked. His father shook his head.

"Actually, I'm a Muggle. That's why you're called a half-blood: half-Muggle, half-witch," his dad said, "I have no magical talent whatsoever. I can't even see the place you go to for your supplies."

"Oh, ok. Well, I'm gonna go upstairs and read up. Bye," Octavio said, waving and taking his book to the library upstairs.


	2. The Train & Sorting

It is worth noting that I will take a bit of creative lisence, as I do not own the books. (I have read the, though.) I will attempt to follow them as accurately as possible, but please, don't flame me if I get a few things wrong. Also, this chapter is an exception to the rule. There won't usually be epic-sized chapters.

Willow walked onto the platform at King's Cross Station, trying to figure out where Platform 9 3/4 was. She walked up to Platform 9 with her luggage trolley, which contained her school items and an angry cat in a travel carrier. She stared at the wall between Platform 9 and Platform 10, finding no trace of Platform 9 3/4.

"Be quiet, Bertha. I'm trying to figure out where Platform 9 3/4 is at..."

"Need a hand? Or a wand?" a voice behind her asked. She screamed. "Keep it down, revealing magic is a serious crime."

She turned to find a boy with stormy gray eyes and close-cropped black hair. He wore a green polo with a silver pin in the shape of a snake on it and black pants. She looked at him for a bit before asking, "...What?"

"I'm Giovanni, and you're looking for Platform 9 3/4," Giovanni replied.

"How did you-"

"I overheard you talking to your cat. By the way, even in the Wizard world, that's considered a mark of an insane person, or a Squib," Giovanni said, rolling his eyes.

"A what?" Willow asked.

"Squibs are children of wizards who never developed magical prowess. They always seem to have an obsession with cats," Giovanni replied, "Now, then, while obody's around, walk through the wall."

"... I'm sorry, did you ask me to walk through the wall?" Willow asked, "I haven't learned a single sp-"

"It's enchanted already. The enchantment is as old as this station, in fact," Giovanni replied, "Anyone with magical powers can walk through the wall to Platform 9 3/4, unless it's blocked. Now, hurry, before it's blocked at 11:00," Giovanni said, pushing her through the wall inceremoniously.

She found herself on a platform with a train marked Hogwart's Express. Giovanni followed her, pushing his own trolley. There were wizards and their children all around. She was practically knocked over when a third student came tumbling through after Giovanni, pushing his trolley into her.

"Oh, sorry!" the boy apologized. He was dressed in orange, with red hair. A second came through behind him, looking exactly the same. "Might wanna clear the path for the others, and Potter."

"Who?" Willow asked. Giovanni pulled her out of the way of the barrier.

"Apprently, some kid named Potter is coming through. I think he's the guy who defeated He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named... 10 years ago? Or so? It makes sense that he's beginning his seven years at Hogwarts with us," Giovanni said.

"He defeated him when he was one?" Willow asked, her voice obviously disbelieving.

"Actually, yes," Giovanni said, "I don't know how, and neither do my parents."

"Well, yeah. Your parents are Muggles like mine, right?" Willow asked.

"Uh... no," Giovanni said, shaking his head. "My blood is 'pure', so to speak. It's a term for children of a wizard and a witch. If one of your parents is magical, and the other is a Muggle, you're a half-blood, and you... a Muggle-born. Two Muggles, one magic child. You know, at least one."

"Shouldn't we get on the train? Or something?" Willow asked, checking her watch.

"...Probably," Giovanni said, shrugging. "We can get into the same cabin and I can explain more to you, if you'd like."

"Great, thanks!" Willow said.

They ended up in a cabin with three other people. One was a girl with blond hair and blue eyes, which Willow generally judged nicely. She wouldn't stop talking about how her parents were Healers, whatever that meant. The next person was a boy with sleep-deprived eyes, who was clutching a book like his life depended on it. Every so often, sparks would shoot from his wand, which he absent-mindedly twirled. At one point, he muttered a spell, causing flowers to come from it, which he distributed between Willow and the other girl. Finally, there was a guy with very nerdy glasses, who himself had his nose in a book. His, though, was an algebra book. He never even attempted to talk to them.

"So, Slytherin is some kind of wizard club for pure-bloods?" Willow asked, while Giovanni was explaining the Houses to her.

"Uh, not quite," Giovanni said, "It's mostly made of pure-bloods, yes, but there's also a few half-bloods. And no House is a 'club'. They're individual sections of the scool itself, and they also compete for certain events. They're more like a family, really."

"Oh, so they're your home away from home?" Willow asked.

"Exactly. My own family has always - always - been in Slytherin. They're kind of cunning and ambitious. Also, and I hate to admit this, but most dark wizards come from it. In fact, um, almost all of them do. It kind of goes with the territory," Giovanni said.

"And what about the gryphons?" she asked.

"Gryffindor," Giovanni said, sighing. "They're known for bravery and honor. They're like the heroes of Hogwarts, although occasionally their stupid acts of bravery get them into more than they can bargain with. They have a bit of a rivalry with Slytherin, due to their founders' personal hatred of one another."

"And the others?" Willow continued.

"Well, there's Ravenclaw," Giovanni said, "They're the stuck-up, snobby intellectuals." He cast a glance at the boy with the algebra book. "Not that I believe anyone here is stuck-up or snobby, even if they haven't tried to say a word yet..."

"But isn't there another one?"

"Another one? Oh, yeah!" Giovanni said, suddenly remembering that, yes, there is a fourth House. "There's Hufflepuff, which is... um, everyone else. They're supposed to be loyal and hard-working, but usually if you don't fit into another House, you're tossed into Hufflepuff."

"So, the dump House?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Giovanni said, shrugging. "It would be cool if you got placed in Slytherin with me. You'd be, like, the first-ever Muggle-born there. Of course, that might earn you some slander from other 'purists', who believe that Muggle-borns are an atrocity."

"Is that normal?" Willow asked.

"Um, yeah, unfortunately," Giovanni said, "My family is in the minority. Although we're a pure-blood family, we don't believe any wizards are more powerful than another. If I were, say, to marry you, my parents wouldn't mind. Most of Slytherin would call me a blood traitor: a pure-blood who hates pure-blood surpremacy."

"I hope I get put in Gryffindor. They sound cool," Willow said.

"Most people do," Giovanni said. The blond girl nodded her head excitedly. "Especially future Healers. As for these two... I'd place my bets on Ravenclaw. You, know, the... smart people."

There was a knock at the door, which Giovanni, who was beside it, opened. There was a trolley filled with sweets, and a lady beside it asking if they'd liek to buy some.

"I've got no wizard money left," Willow said.

"No prob, I'll pay," Giovanni offered. "Maybe some candy would wake the sleepy guy up. 6 Chocolate Frogs, please."

When he paid, they each took a few, and opened the boy's mouth. He mumbled in protest, before they shoved a Chocolate Frog in his mouth. They then operated his mouth, before he shoved their hands away and swallowed it.

"For the record, I'm only half-asleep," he groaned.

"Well, duh. Why would we try to suffocate you if you were awake?" Willow asked.

"You were trying to suffocate me?" the boy yelled.

"Oh, no, that's not what I meant!" Willow said, "So, what's your name?"

"Octavio, not that it could possibly matter much," Octavio said.

"I'm Willow, and this is..." Willow said, before losing her train of thought.

"Giovanni," Giovanni finished for her. "You're a half-blood."

"How did you know that?" Octavio asked.

"Well, your face practically screams Muggle. But, on the other hand, learning to cast spells before school sceams wizard," Giovanni reasoned.

"But wasn't there some girl on board who's a Muggle-born? I thought she cast a spell on the platform," Octavio asked.

"Is there?" Giovanni asked. "Huh. I'm almost surprised."

"Yeah, I think she went with the Weasel kid and Potter," Octavio said.

"You mean the redheaded guys?" Willow asked, "We bumped into- no, wait, they bumped into us on the platform."

"Literally," Giovanni said, "I got hit when they came through the barrier."

"Ouch," Octavio commented. "So, she's gonna be Healer? I don't know a lot, but they work at St. Mungo's, right?"

"Yep!" the girl declared. "I'm Melodi. My parents are both working with long-term cases, like the Longbottoms."

"The who?" Willow asked.  
>"Ooh, I forgot. Can't talk about them," Melodi said. "In as much detail as I can say, they're insane."<p>

"That's all you can tell us?" Octavio asked.

"Yup," Melodi said, nodding. "I heard their son is on the train this year."

Suddenly, a frog leaped into their cabin. A young, chubby boy ran in, calling for something named Trevor. The frog leaped onto his head and back out of the cabin, causing him to run back out after it.

"That was him," Melodi said.

"Wow, massive coincidence," Giovanni said, "And you won't hear that often from me. I can see he inherited his parents' insanity."

"Nope, can't be inherited," Melodi said, "They went insane after he was born."

"Really? How?" Octavio asked.

"Oh, they were tortured by a Death Eat- oops!" Melodi said, covering her mouth and glaring at Octavio.

"Well, I tried," Octavio said, shrugging. "I'll ask the chubby kid about it later."

"He's not chubby," Willow said, "He's thinness-deprived."

"... Good call, I think," Octavio said.

"I think he's chubby," the boy behind the algebra book commented.

"Oh, the algebra-beast can speak," Giovanni said, rolling his eyes. "Did you even see him behind that thing?"

"Yes, actually. I've been watching and listening this whole time," the boy said, "Not much need to call me by name, but call me Jefferson."

"Well, Thomas, how can you possibly focus on that and the surroundings at the same-" Giovanni began.

"Jefferson. Not Thomas. Jefferson," Jefferson said, rolling his eyes. "I'm sure you think you're clever, taking the name of one of the U.S.A.'s presidents, but you're not."

"What about a president?" Giovanni asked.

"Ugh, you're pathetic," Jefferson said, rolling his eyes. "I fully expect you'll be in with your family in Slytherin, given your attitude."

"Great. And you'll be a snobby Ravenclaw," Giovanni said. Jefferson's hand moved to his pocket, where a wand was seen sticking out.

"I do know a few jinxes. I suggest you not say that again," Jefferson replied. Giovanni's own hand moved to his wand.

"Oh, look, robe time!" Melodi said, in an attempt to avert a fight.

"Robes? You mean I actually have to WEAR that thing?" Willow asked.

"Uh, yeah. Dress code," Melodi said, "As is the pointy hat."

"Should we get a fake beard, too?" Willow complained.

"Nah. The headmaster has enough to go around," Melodi said. "He's Merlin the Second, I'm telling you."

"What's his name?" Willow asked.

"Albus-" Giovanni began.

"Percival..." Melodi said.

"Wulfric," Octavio added.

"Brian-" Giovanni continued.

"Dumbledore," Jefferson completed.

"Oh, you mean this guy?" Willow asked, pointing at her Chocolate Frog card's picture.

"Yeah, him," Melodi said. "He's apparently the most powerful wizard since Merlin himself. He's the only one who You-Know-Who feared."

"No, actually, I don't know who," Willow said. Jefferson looked confused, too. Even Octavio seemed to be straining his brain thinking of the guy.

"He was the darkest wizard of all time. The one who Potter defeated," Giovanni explained. "We don't say his name here... or anywhere, really."

"How was the most powerful dark wizard defeated by a baby?" Jefferson asked, "It defies logic."

"I think it was protection magic," Melodi said, "Something about his mother. She died, though. In fact, he's been lost to the wizarding world for his entire life since he defeated him."

"And he suddenly pops out of the blue, saying he's a legendary hero? Do you really buy this?" Jefferson asked.

"He has the scar," Giovanni said.

"Um, a lot of people have scars," Jefferson said.

"This one is very identifiable, right, Melodi?" Giovanni asked.

"Yup. It's a lightning bolt on his forehead. He's the only person in the world who has that. Plus, even if he faked it, the Ministry has ways of finding the truth," Melodi said.

"What ministry?" Willow asked.

"Wow. You know nothing," Giovanni said. "The Ministry of Magic, of course! It governs all wizardry in the United Kingdom. There's also some kind of government in America and all other places where wizards often live. You only need to know about the Ministry."

"Wait, their abbreviation is MoM?" Willow said, laughing.

"Would you laugh at your mother?" Giovanni asked, dead serious. "Don't laugh at the Ministry. They hold power over every spell you cast, every step you take, every breath you breathe."

"That's downright creepy," Octavio said.

"You grow up with it when you're a pure-blood, so the creepiness is toned down for us," Giovanni said.

"Speak for youself," Melodi said. "It's creepier for me, considering I grew up knowing there's someone watching every step I take, and all too happy to lay down justice for the slightest crime."

Jefferosn and Willow slowly looked aroudn the cabin, for recorders or some other device watching them.

"Magic," Giovanni said, "Until you're seventeen, you'll have the Trace, which is basically a magical alarm for whenever you cast a spell, apparate, or something else the Ministry governs. However, they only know the general area of the spell. If I were to cast a spell in my house, for example, they'd probably think my parents cast it."

"So, you can get away with casting underage magic?" Melodi asked, "Lucky. My parents are always at St. Mungo's."

"Yeah, sure, considering I don't cast it on anything valuable or living, which drastically lowers potential targets in my house," Giovanni said, "My parents like antiques. A lot. Especially magical ones. In fact, they have a section of the house which nobody can enter, since it's filled with cursed antiques."

"You parents collect cursed items? Are they crazy?" Melodi asked.

"Only partially," Giovanni said, "Enough to embarrass me, but not enough to warrant my leaving the house."

"Do they collect Muggle antiques?" Willow asked.

"Would you believe me if I told you that the Mona Lisa on display is a copy, and they have the original?" Giovanni asked.

"No."

"Then you're wrong," Giovanni said. "They went back in time and bought it from DaVinci."

"Wait, your parents can TIME-TRAVEL?" Melodi asked, "But the Minister says that's impossible!"

"Yes, the Minister says that," Giovanni said, glancing around cautiously. "My parents deny it. NOT THAT THE MINISTER IS LYING!"

"Guys, hurry up with the robes," Melodi said, "I can see lights in the distance."

The group stepped off the train together. A huge man was calling for first-year students, so they went with him. The Weasel and Potter kids were nearby, but they didn't seem to be paying much attention to their surroundings as they got onto the boats. Giovanni and Willow got onto one boat, while Melodi, Jefferson, and Octavio got onto another.

The boats pulled out together, rowing across the lake towards Hogwarts. Every so often, a boat would flip over, dumping a few screaming students into the cold water before another boat could help pull them out. Giovanni had his wand pulled out and was watching Jefferson's boat cautiously while Willow rowed. He also provided a light, using some spell that Willow thought was called "lumos".

Finally, the boats pulled onto the opposite shore. The group of five rejoined, and lined up with the other students for go to the Great Hall. Before they entered, they were stopped by a woman who introduced herself as Ms. McGonagall, who explained the Houses to them. The group already knew all of this, and were anxious to enter. When, finally, she let them past, they had cut straight to the front of the line.

As they entered the hall, they saw four enormous tables, with a fifth at the end. The sky above them was just as black as before, with stars littering the sky, but Giovanni nudged Willow and shook his head. As they approached the fifth trable, there was a stool with an old, ragged hat on it. Mr. McGonagall was beside it.

The hat suddenly burst into song about the hour Houses, much to the surprise of the first-years. The tables laughed as several jumped back, knocking some behind them down. When the song was over, Ms. McGonagall spoke.

"When I call your names, please sit down, and I will place the Sorting Hat upon your head. When you have been Sorted, proceed directly to your table," she announced, "Casamento, Giovanni."

Giovanni grinned as he was sorted first. Almost as soon as the hat touched his head, it shouted out, "Slytherin!" Giovanni gave a short fist pump, before going to the table on the far right, from their point of view.

The next guy, Crabbe, went to Slytherin, as well. The next Slytherin was a guy named Goyle, who seemed to be friends with Crabbe. They laughed and pointed at a few of the Muggle-borns in line, which Giovanni found disgusting. Some girl named Granger, a Muggle-born herself, slipped into the Gryffindor crowd. Then there was yet another Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, who gave high-fives to Crabbe and Goyle, and nodded his head to Giovanni.

Next, it was Octavio Morss' turn. The hat was placed on his head, and it seemed to debate with him.

"Yes, I can see you're verrryyy intelligent," it told him, "Maybe you would enjoy life among the Ravenclaws? But, then, you're quite true, as well... perhaps Hufflepuff would be a good choice?"

"... Where are the others going?" Octavio asked it, indicating the group from the train car.

"Ohoho, excellent question, and one I cannot answer. But I think I've decided," the hat said, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Octavio shrugged and headed over to the table decorated with black and yellow. Next up, McGonagall called for Willow Pavelec, who pushed her way through and sat down. It laughed at the ease of sorting her.

"And we have another Hufflepuff!" it declared.

Willow sat down next to Octavio at the table.

"Ooh, tough luck, getting sorted into Hufflepuff," an older boy at the table whispered.

"What? Why?" Octavio asked.

"Well, make no mistake. I have pride in my House. But, well, when shored up against the other three, we're often called 'that other House'. By the way, I'm Cedric Diggory," Cedric said, reaching across the table and shaking their hands.

"Nice to met you. And I'm not woried. I'm sure this House is great," Willow said.

"Potter, Harry!" McGonagall declared.

The room immediately went silent, as the Potter kid took the hat. They seemed to be arguing with each other for some time, before the hat announced his sorting into Gryffindor. The entire Gryffindor table erupted with cheers. Willow didn't see the big deal, but apparently everyone else did.

Next up was Jefferson Prey, who just had time to glare at Giovanni before being sorted into Ravenclaw. Then Melodi Wehrs approached, who spent some time being debated between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, before being sorted into the former. The last interesting person sorted was the Weasel kid, who's last name apparently was actually Weasley. He was put into Gryffindor, too.

Finally, the old guy at the fifth table called for the feast, and food appeared on everyone's plates. Willow was delighted, as was Octavio next to her. They had a conversation with Cedric while they ate, and discovered that he played some sort of game called Quidditch. It involved four balls, six hoops, and a bunch of broom-flying wizards.

Finally, when the feast and dessert was over, they followed their House prefects to their Common Room. Willow and Octavio were in the back as the Hufflepuffs retired.


	3. Meet Hufflepuff

The prefects lead the Hufflepuffs to the basement and to a large porttrait, near an even larger portrait of food. Willow thought she heard something, but she wasn't sure.

"Alright, students!" the male prefect shouted, "For the record, the password for the Common Room this month and next is 'jelly pastry'."

"Um, that's two words," Octavio pointed out.

"Password, passwords, who cares?" the prefect said irately. "Passphrase! Are you happy?"

"Plenty happy, thank you," Octavio said.

The prefect turned and told the password to the painting, which opened up, leading to the group's being greeted by a large, fat ghost.

"Hello, Friar," the prefect said dismissively, "Excuse me, but I'm bringing a bunch of first years through. The other prefect will be along shortly with the second years and above, who you can bug instead." The Friar frowned at the harsh statement, and moved aside for the crowd to push through.

"That's the Fat Friar," the prefect explained, as they walked through. "He's the House ghost for Hufflepuff, but he's not seen quite as much as the other ghosts. If you want to see him, though, look in his favorite place: the kitchens."

"He can still eat?" Willow asked.

"No, but it's more of a habitual hiding spot for him," the prefect said, "He was often there in life, so it's natural for him to be there in death at most times, even if he can no longer enjoy eating. You know, because he can't eat at all. Anyway, welcoem to the Common Room: study hole, greeting place, Hufflepuff hangout, the works. Also, if we ever get lucky enough to have reasonf ro celebration, expect a grand party to be held here. it would be the first one since... actually, I haven't been in Hogwarts that long."

"Why don't you celebrate"? another first-year asked. Willow excitedly raised her hand.

"... Pavelec," the prefect said, raising an eyebrow.

"Because we're often known as 'the other House', and so don't have much to celebrate for. From what Cedric told me, you've won no House Cups, no Quidditch tournaments, no-"

"OK, THAT'S ENOUGH!" the prefect shouted conclusively. "Anyway, boys' dormitories are that way, and girls' are that way. Girls are free to enter the boys' dormitories, but not vice versa."

"Uh... is there some reason behind that?" Willow asked.

"The Founders thougth girls were more trustworthy than boys," the prefect said, "I, for one, think it's kinda stupid, but hey, I don't question the founders' wisdom in any rule besides that one."

"Can't Dumbldore repeal that rule?" Octavio asked.

"Uh, it's not so much a rule as an enchantment," the prefect said, "If a boy attempts to get through the girls' doors, he'll be repelled... painfully, I might add."

"How would you know that?" Octavio asked, smirking.

"... Moving on," the prefect said, "There's not much to be seen, so you're free to mill about. Have fun, but remember: I'm watching you."

"Including the girls," Octavio added.

"Are you asking for detention?" the prefect asked. "I wanted to handle the mature ones, but noooo..." he grumbled.

"No, not asking for it. I just think this is fun," Octavio said. Willow gave him a quick slap on the wrist and dragged him to a large, cushioned, yellow sofa. She sat him down forcefully.

"First off. You're really, really stupid, annoying a prefect," Willow said.

"Hey. You can insult my lack of sleep, my bad hair, or my occassionaly broken nose, but don't question my intellect," Octavio said.

"You're as stuck-up as a Ravenclaw," Willow said.

"Not true. Do you really want to compare me to Jefferson?" Octavio asked.

"At the moment? Yes, actually," Willow said, "Hey, Justin."

Justin Finch-Fletchly had approached them and sat between them on the sofa.

"Hey, Willow. Quick question. How exactly is your hair such bright red?" Justin asked.

"Oh, my hair?" Willow asked, "It's natural, actually. My dad had really bright hair, so I do, too."

"Oh. It looks like the setting sun," Justin commented.

"... Is that a bad attempt at hitting on me?" Willow asked.

"No, no, nothing like that!" Justin exclaimed, "I meant it literally."

"Well, thanks, I guess. I would like to comment on your hair, but there's only so much to say about black hair," Willow said.

"Uh, yeah. So... you're Octavio, right? The Ravenpuff?" Justin asked.

"A what?" Justin asked.

"Oh, we heard your debate with the Sorting Hat. Or rather, Hannah did," Justin said, pointing to Hannah Abbot across the room. "It's what the older Hufflepuffs called you. Apparently, when someone is close to two Houses, the older guys slur the names together to create a House for that person. You? Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff."

"Oh, how very clever," Octavio said sarcastically.

"Yeah. Hufflepuffs are, for lack of a better term, the Funhouse," Justin said, "I don't think you can expect a lot of your seriousness among the others. Unless, of course, you somehow rub off on everyone else, creating to most boring, analytical House ever, beating out Ravenclaw. Don't do that."

"Thanks for the compliment. I welcome you to Hufflepuff, too," Octavio said, glaring.

"Hey, don't get mad at me. Hannah said it first," Justin said, "I'll leave you two alone, now. Don't get too rowdy without letting us in on it."

"There's a lot of things wrong with that sentence," Willow remarked, as Justin left.

They sat in awkward silence for a few moments, before remembering why they were sitting in the first place. They glared at each other for a brief moment, before Willow got up and left. Octavio noticed Justin and Hannah watching, before Hannah pouted and gave Justin two Galleons.

"Hey, Mr. Prefect!" Octavio called.

"... What is it this time? Something about my hair?" the prefect asked.

"Oh, no. I was just wondering whether betting was within the rules of the school," Octavio asked.

"No, of course no-" The prefect then noticed Justin and Hannah. "Of course not, unless it is under five Galleons."

"I feel certain you are trying to bug me by adding a corollary to an existing rule. That is not within a prefect's power, is it?" Octavio asked.

"It's not a rule, it's something we don't normally tolerate... unles it is under five Galleons," the prefect added, correcting himself.

"I'll be grabbing a rulebook tomorrow to make sure," Octavio said.

"That, uh... that won't be necessary," teh prefect said, widening his eyes in alarm.

"Really? Then perhaps you should apprehend the rulebreakers?" Octavio asked.

The other prefect, a girl, then came through the doorway, followed by the majority of the House. the Common Room was crowded, but the male prefect called the girl one over.

"This young pest - I mean, student - has a question for you," he told her.

"Yeah, I do. What's the policy on betting?" Octavio asked.

"Permitted and tolerated by school rules, provided it is under five Galleons," the girl said warmly. Octavio's eyes went blank for a moment.

"... I hate you," Octavio told the male prefect.

"Duly noted. You may have made a school record: 1 hour of detention on your first day," the prefect told him sternly. "I'll let Professor Sprout know to keep you after your classes tomorrow."

"Oh, come on, I'm sure he's just kidding with you," the girl pleaded to the other prefect.

"Fine. You want to handle him, be my guest," the boy said, waving himself off.

Meanwhile, Willow had secured the location of the kitchens already, and had slipped out in the hustle and bustle. She walked over to the painting and opened it up, leading to a large kitchen filled with tiny monsters. The older Hufflepuffs told her that these were the kitchen staff, and would get her anything she wanted. They'd also told her about a rather interesting drink she was dying to try.

"Excuse me!" she said, flagging down an elf. However, five came to her at once. "Uh, um, hi. I wanted a butterbeer. In fact, a few. I'd like to share them."

The house-elves flew off at once, returning a moment later with several bottles in hand, which they happily offered to her.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Willow said, stuffing the bottles in her bag. She shook each of their hands. When they stuck around, she remembered that she needed to dismiss them. "Oh, you're free to go. That's all I needed."

"F-f-free? Oh, please, no! We don't want clothes!" a house-elf begged.

"Huh? Uh... I mean I don't want anything else. I have no intention of giving you, um, clothes," Willow said.

"Oh. That is such a relief," the house-elf said, sighing and walking off.

Willow looked at it oddly, before slipping back into the Common Room with butterbeer beside her. She called out for drinks, at which even some seventh-years ran to her eagerly.

"Um, Willow? Where did you get those?" Cedric asked.

"I found the kitchen," Willow said.

"Most first-years take a few weeks. Good searching," Cedric complimented.

"I hope you mean 'good asking'. I'd have never found it myself," Willow said, handing him a bottle.

About two hours later, Willow was basically bouncing off the walls. The students were calling her "The Amazing Bouncing Pavelec". Despite little sugar in butterbeers, five will get you hyper. She had, in fact, out-drank several of the older students, with approximately 13 butterbeers. It ended with people placing five-Galleon bets on who would drink the most, with Cedric losing by two. He had sat down and was watching as Willow ran around in a sugar rush.

"Whee! I'm an airplane!" she declared, holding her arms out and making zooming sounds with her mouth.

"Isn't that the inferior Muggle flying device?" one student asked. "I'll take a broom, thanks."

"But that's less fun to play as!" Willow complained. Octavio was in a corner, facepalming. He walked over and gripped her by the shoulders.

"Can you wait a few years to be the life of a party? Please?" he asked.

"... But why?" she asked, bouncing up and down in his grip.

"Can I cast Petrificus on her?" Octavio asked.

"And have her working this out during class? Not a good idea," Cedric commented. "Just wait a while, and she'll calm down. Hopefully."

"It's 10:30. How long do you expect this to take?" Octavio asked.

"Well, I myself have inhaled more butterbeers than ever before, and she appears to be naturally hyper in addition to drinking 13 butterbeers on her first time," Cedric said, "I'd estimate... that we won't be getting much sleep tonight."

"My mom says I have ADHD," Willow said innocently.

"Uh-huh. I doubt that, but you are quite energetic, for sure," Cedric said, "I think you should lay down for now, and maybe it'll leave your system while you sleep."

"Aw. Is the party over, then?" Willow asked, pouting.

"It was supposed to be over at curfew," the male prefect said, "You know, at 10:00."

"Well, we're very sorry for the broken rule," Octavio said, rolling his eyes. "C'mon, Willow, let's go to bed."


	4. First Day of School

This time around, we have two things to talk about regarding out-of-characters stuffs. No, make that three. Oh, and from now on, (if this appears in the actual publishing), we will be outlining OOC with underlines. Otherwise, we'll switch to bold, or italic, or something that hopefully works.

First of all, we have created a TV Tropes page. It is labeled Seven Years As a Hufflepuff, and you will find it in the Fanfics section.

Second, it is worth noting where we picked up inspiration for this fanfic. The band Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls, a wrock band (no typo), made a song called Just a Hufflepuff, which made JustDance04 (not Legomaster, though) feel guilty about the way the Hufflepuffs are treated. Legomaster was more of intrigued.

Finally, pictures of the gang will soon be coming (we hope). As neither of us have any artistic talent whatsoever, we've found a kind artist who is willing to draw them for us. So, although we've given decent descriptions, even we have no idea what the pictures will look like!

Willow woke up at precisely 5:59 AM. She waited patiently in her bed, looking at her clock until it moved it's hands. She then cheered and leaped out of bed. The other girls in her dorm mumbled something about going back to bed in their half-sleep. She ignored them, walking out of the dorm. She found Octavio sitting in the common room, reading a book.

"Octavio? What'cha doing?" she asked curiously. He looked up with the same sleepy eyes she'd seen him with on the train. He yawned before answering.

"Well, couldn't get to sleep. I came here to the common room to read a book before bed. What time is it?" he asked.

"It's 6 AM," Willow told him.

"What?" Octavio said, instantly alert. He looked to his watch, but it was still at about 8:00 PM, which was when they'd entered school grounds. "Duh. Technology breaks here."

"Then how does my clock work?" Willow asked.

"There's a clock in every dorm, I believe. They're not affected by the magic permeating the school," Octavio explained. "After all, even wizards need to wake up on time."

"You've been awake all night," Willow pointed out.

"Well, obviously, unless they never went to sleep," Octavio said. He glanced at the notice board, which featured schedules for the first-years. "If you're wondering, breakfast isn't for another two hours. After that are our morning classes: Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Charms."

"What's this on Saturday?" Willow asked, "It says Flying."

"Right. My mom explained that one to me," Octavio said, "In short, whenever you see a witch flying on a broomstick in fictional works, they're ripping it right out of Hogwarts."

"We get to learn how to fly?" Willow exclaimed.

"I would think so, given the title," Octavio said, rolling his eyes.

"... You're a really sarcastic person, huh?" Willow asked.

"My mom says one of the students in Hogwarts during her first year could top any snark I can send her way. I missed his name, but she called him the Prince," Octavio said, smirking.

After breakfast, the prefects escorted the first years to the first class: Potions. An ugly man walked to the front, giving off an aura of arrogance and pride.

"I am Severus Snape. You may call me Professor Snape," he said slowly, "If you are slow-witted enough to have not found out yet, I teach Potions here at Hogwarts. I highly doubt any of you will be capable of mastering the intricate art and delicacy of this fine career, but some of you may yet have a shred of hope. We will begin with a quiz." Octavio raised his hand suddenly. "You will wait for me to ask my questions before raising your hand to answer them, Mr. Morss. Now, then. Who can tell me one of the twelve uses for dragon's blood?" No hands came up. Snape waited for several seconds, before snickering. "Very poorly done. I can see no one read their books before classes started, as there was one use listed in the very first chapter. Very well. Can anyone tell me how unicorn's blood is used in potions?"

This time, Willow raised her hand slowly. Snape glanced at her, before calling for her answer.

"Why would you kill a unicorn?" she asked innocently. Snape stared at her for a moment, before nodding.

"Correct, in the very, very loosest sense, Pavelec. Unicorn's blood is quite sacred in the wizarding world, and so you will find no use for it in any legal books. However, should unicorn's blood be drank-"

"It will cause you to live a cursed half-life, forever," Octavio said, "My mom told me about that."

"You will raise your hand and wait to be called on before speaking, and never will you interrupt a professor. 10 points from Hufflepuff," Snape said. "You are correct, however. That is enough quizzing for now, as it is clear none of you know anything about potions."

The class proceeded very dully, as Snape ordered them to read through the first chapter and then asked questions about it, most of which were answered correctly. In fact, Hufflepuff left class with 5 points gained overall, despite Octavio's setback.

The next class the prefects directed them towards was Defense Against the Dark Arts. This time, it was an Indian-esque man, with a turban wrapped around his head tightly. He introduced himself as Professor Quibble. His jittery attitude and stuttering quickly made him unpopular, but rumors leaked through after class that there was no chance of Quibble staying more than a year.

Finally, the last morning class was Charms. Professor Flitwick was the shortest man any of the students had ever seen, and he stood on a tower of books just to be on eye level with half the students.

"Please take out your wands. Charms is a very practical class," Flitwick said happily. The students did so, at which point Flitwick flicked his wand. Feathers appeared on everyone's desks. "Now, please, repeat my words and wand motions exactly. Wingardium leviosa!"

After the feather levitated, the other students set to work immediately. Octavio got it on the second try, which was faster then any other student in the class. Flitwick applauded him and gave 10 points to Hufflepuff.

Lunchtime finally arrived, and Willow and Octavio joined Cedric for the meal.

"So, guys. How did Snape treat you?" he asked, smirking.

"I have about a dozen words for people like him, but I don't know noone's listening in on us," Octavio said, glancing at the teachers' table.

"Good answer," Cedric said, nodding. "You didn't have it roughest, though. Heard Harry Potter was singled out for toture by Snape."

"Ooh, that's gotta be tough," Octavio commented, looking at the Gryffindor table. Melodi was laughing with some other first-years, while Potter and Weasel were chatting a short distance away.

"What've you got later today?" Cedric asked.

"Transfiguration, followed by History of Magic," Octavio said.

"Ooh, what's Transfiguration?" Willow asked.

"That would be changing the molecular structure of objects via magic," Cedric told her. Willow tilted her head slightly. "It changed things into other things."

Willow gave a slight "Oh..."

"There's all kinds of Transfiguration. Some are born with a natural knack for it, and are capable of changing themselves. Hair, eyes, skin, you name it. They're called metamorphmagi, and they're incedibly rare," Cedric said, "One left Hogwarts quite recently, in fact. Nymphadora Tonks, a Hufflepuff like us."

"What about Animagi?" Octavio asked, "They turn into animals, right?"

"Yeah, they do," Cedric said, "They turn into the animal they are most like. Cats, dogs, owls, whatever. They're not as rare as metamorphmagi, because you become one through choice and years of study and personal perfection. Metamorphers, on the other hands, are born that way."

"Ooh, I wanna become an animagus!" Willow said excitedly.

"Great, good luck. First, pass your O.W.L.'s," Cedric said, "I'll be glad to guide you from there."

"My owls?" Willow said, raising her eyebrow.

"O.W.L.: Ordinary Wizarding Level. They're the tests every student takes in the fifth year. After that, you go into more specialized classes for your future career, which is decided on by your N.E.W.T.'s," Cedric explained.

"What does that stand for?" Octavio asked.

"Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test," Cedric said.

"... Joy," Willow said.

"Don't worry, you don't take those until the end of your last year. THEN you can worry about them," Cedric said. "Anyway, on our original subject, you can't actually be called a wizard at all, much less become an animagus, uless you take your O.W.L.'s. Until then, you're just a person playing with spells. In addition, to become an animagus, you have to go to the Ministry so they can register you."

"Can you become an unregistered animagus?" Octavio asked.

"Sure, if you're ok with being on the run from the law," Cedric said, "You don't mess with MoM." Willow started giggling at the abbreviation. "Not funny."

"I'm sorry, but their abbreviation makes them so... unscary," Willow said.

"Weasel would disagree," Cedric said, glancing at the Gryffindor table.

"So, what's so great about the Potter kid, anyway? I mean, I heard about the whole 'won the duel' thing, but who was his opponent?" Octavio asked.

Cedric grimaced. "You're not asking for his name, are you?" he whispered.

"Yes, I am asking for that," Octavio said back.

"Give me your plate," Cedric demanded. Octavio pushed it over, and Cedric withdrew his wand. Letters appeared on the plate slowly as he wrote them with his wand, before passing it back over.

"Voldemort?" Octavio read quizzically.

"No!" Cedric whispered, "It- it's pronounced Voldemore. The T is silent. Now, please, don't make me repeat his name. He was the deadliest and most feared wizard in history."

"Indeed," a voice said behind Octavio and Willow. They turned to see Jefferson standing there, crossing his arms with a smug expression. "I'm surprised mommy didn't tell you more, Morss. He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named? He gathered an entire army and nearly overtook the wizarding world."

"Go back to the Ravenclaws, Jefferson," Octavio mumbled.

"I'm thinking... no. Because, you see, you have no actual authority. I am free to talk to people of other tables. I read up on the rules. Wanna make a five-Galleon bet?" Jefferson asked, smirking.

"Jefferson, leave. Now," Octavio ordered, standing up and facing Jefferson. The other Hufflepuffs were staring as the two glared at each other.

"Oh, do you not want to hear Longbottom's story? I was going to share it with you," Jefferson asked, "After all, you couldn't put any real effort into learning it yourself."

"Don't make me hex you," Octavio warned.

"What, in this crowd? Go ahead. I'm anxious to see some points deducted from Hufflepuff. I understand that you already drained some from their counters, after all," Jefferson said.

"Alright, that's enough. Prey, please return to the Ravenclaw table," Cedric said, standing up on the other side of the table. "Otherwise, I will be forced to get your prefects to escort you away."

"Oh, please. Why would you do that, Diggory, when I can spill your secret to the rest of Ravenclaws in revenge?" Jefferson asked. Before Cedric could repond, he added, "Yes, I know you. Cedric Diggory. Seeker, ladies' man, and amazing student. But I think that would all come crashing down in an instant, if I revealed the secret."

"What secret?" Cedric asked suspiciously. Willow looked between the two.

"You know the one. I know it, as well," Jefferson said, raising his eyebrows.

"... You're bluffing..." Cedric said, although sweat was starting to form on his forehead.

"Oh, you wish. I believe it involves-" Jefferson began.

"Don't even start!" Cedric demanded. At this point, though, Giovanni had walked over.

"Jefferson, I'm not too worried about my House's point score. We've won every year for a while, after all. So, you have 20 seconds to return to your seat before I jinx you," Giovanni said coolly.

"Fine. I will see you all soon enough, though. I have information you'll just die to hear," Jefferson said, walking away.

Giovanni gave a courteous nod to the Hufflepuffs before returning to the Slytherins, who praised his threat of "cursing the mudblood". The Hufflepuffs went back to eating a few seconds after the tense moment.

By the time their classes were over, all first-years were exhausted. Most went back to their common rooms, but Octavio, Willow, Giovanni, Cedric, and Melodi all met together.

"I heard you guys got into a fight with Jefferson," Melodi said.

"It was nothing big. None of the teachers interfered, so they must've known it wasn't bad," Octavio said, shrugging.

"You guys were threatening to jinx each other," Willow said.

"Jefferson is no threat to me or anyone here. Trust me," Octavio said.

"Speak for yourself," Cedric said.

"Cedric, you're a fourth-year student. Three years his senior in age and skill. No secret he's holding against you could possibly do more to you than you can do to him," Octavio said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I wouldn't be too sure," Giovanni said. "People can hold rather nasty secrets in their deepest places. I assume you believe he knows one such secret, Diggory?"

"No, I was sweating for no reason at all," Cedric responded sarcastically.

"Point taken. So, what does everyone propose? Obviously, Diggory, as a friend, cannot be allowed to be lain low by a snobby Ravenclaw first-year," Giovanni said.

"I could take a peak at a seventh-year's spellbooks," Octavio offered.

"No. No Unforgivable Curses," Giovani stated firmly.

"What's an Unforgivable Curse?" Octavio asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"I- uh... never mind that. We're too young to learn about those, anyway," Giovanni said.

"I propose forgiveness and a direct route to friendship," Melodi suggested.

"... You're kidding, right?" Octavio asked.

"... Should I be?" Melodi asked.

"Perhaps we can figure out Ravenclaw's password," Octavio said, changing the subject.

"They don't have a password," Giovanni said, shaking his head. "It's a riddle that they have to answer. No good."

"How do you know that?" Willow asked.

"Um, I read our textbooks?" Giovanni said.

"There are no textbooks on Hogwarts," Willow said.

"My parents went shopping for me. They gave me 'Hogwarts: A History' to read," Giovanni said.

"It wasn't on our list," Melodi said.

"Huh. Guess I know more than you guys, then," Giovanni said, shrugging.

"So, anyway, what's keeping us from answering a riddle? We're all plenty smart. Well... most of us," Octavio said, casting a quick glance at Melodi.

"Well, YOU might be able to solve the riddle," Giovanni reasoned, "I see no reason not to try, considering you were nearly sorted into the House."

"Great. We'll mount a prank invasion tomorrow afternoon, during lunch break," Willow said, grinning.

"Very well. Good-bye," Giovanni said, nodding his way out.

"I'll see you guys later. You know, make sure you don't get yourselves hexed or anything," Melodi said, waving as she left the room behind Giovanni. The Hufflepuffs then disbanded for homework.


	5. Trapping the Ravenclaws

Willow, Octavio, and Giovanni had met up during lunchtime the next day at the Ravenclaw hallway, near the entrance.

"Has anyone seen Cedric or Melodi?" Willow asked.

"Nope. I think the Hufflepuff Quidditch team-" Giovanni began.

"Quidditch?" Willow interrupted, perplexed.

"Not enough time to explain right now. Anyway, the team has a meeting of urgent importance, I believe," Giovani said, "Melodi may just be late, though."

"I am. Sorry!" Melodi shouted, running up the hallway. "Jefferson was just now heading to lunch, and he asked me about a few Death Eaters."

"Those are the bad guys, right?" Willow asked.

"Uh... yeah. _His_ followers," Melodi answered.

"Oh. Why would he ask about them?" Willow continued.

"... I can't talk about that," Melodi said, shaking her head.

"Does it have something to do with Longbottom?" Octavio asked.

"Never mind that. So, have you guys gotten the riddle yet?" Melodi asked.

"Uh... no. How exactly do we get the riddle?" Octavio asked.

"Seriously? That's why we've been standing here?" Giovanni asked, "You knock, moron."

"Oh. Heh," Octavio said, "I guess it would've been logical to ask you."

"I am doubting your ability to get us past a riddle," Giovanni said, crossing his arms.

"Oh, it'll be a piece of cake," Octavio said. He stepped over to the door and banged the knocker viciously. The knocker then opened it's mouth, causing Octavio to leap back.

"A boy is stuck on a deserted island. There is a bridge to connect the island to the mainland. Halfway across the bridge there is a guard. The guard will not let anyone from the mainland to the island, or anyone from the island to the mainland. If the guard catches someone, he sends him or her back. The guard sleeps for 30 seconds and then is awake for 5 minutes. The island is surrounded by man-eating sharks, and the boy does not have anything with him except for his own shirt and his pants. It takes the boy 1 minute to cross the bridge. How does he cross the bridge without getting caught?" it asked.

"Well, fairly straight to the point," Giovanni noted, "So, what's the answer, Octavio?"

"Um... is there a time limit?" Octavio asked.

"No," the knocker replied, "Take your time, but the Ravenclaws will be back from lunch soon."

"Is this thing self-aware?" Willow asked, "It's knows we're not Ravenclaw!"

"Actually, I didn't until now," the knocker replied, "You're a very unintelligent girl."

"Tell me, does it hurt when banged on the door?" Willow asked.

"Yes. Why?" the knocker asked.

"Great," Willow said. She then charged the knocker and banged it against the door hard enough to leave a large dent.

"Ow! You're a horrible person!" the knocker yelled.

"Don't hurt it, or it may keep us out," Giovanni said. He stepped towards the door and drew his wand, aiming it at the dent. "Reparo." The dent was restored to it's normal undentedness.

"There's a spell for repairing dents?" Willow asked.

"Not just dents. Almost any inorganic tissue can be restored with it. Which, unfortunately, makes it rather useless as a healing spell," Giovanni said, "Now, then, what is the answer to the riddle?"

"Well, the gist of the riddle is that he can't get to the end without being sent back," Octavio said, "The guard sleeps for 30 seconds, but it takes the boy 60 seconds to reach the other side. He explicitly has no magic wand with him."

"I have an idea!" Melodi exclaimed.

"Not now, Melodi," Octavio said, "Perhaps he could make a boat with the- no, no, too much hand magic involved. This guy can't possibly be more than 17 yearas of age, so-"

"Perhaps I should mention this boy is a Muggle," the knocker said.

"Should've mentioned that in the original riddle, Thumpy," Octavio said irately.

"My name is Brass Knocker," the knocker said.

"... That is the most unoriginal name in the history of unoriginal names," Octavio said.

"Ms. Ravenclaw sort of rushed my naming process," the knocker explained.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can we get a hin-" Octavio asked.

"I have an idea..." Melodi said.

"Not now!" Giovanni said, "I mean no offense to you, but you are not the most well-equipped person for this task."

"Aw..." Melodi said pitifully.

"Before you finish your request, all the hints you have are in the riddle," the knocker said.

"Well, that's horribly annoying," Willow said.

"I think my idea might be a good one..." Melodi said.

"Melodi, we get exactly one chance to answer the riddle. If it is wrong, we will be locked out until another Ravenclaw comes along and helpfully allows us to trash their common room," Giovanni said.

"I thought we were targeting the first-year boys' dorm, specifically," Willow said, "You know, because that's where Jefferson is."

"And that would be easier if we knew which dorm room was which," Giovanni said patiently.

"It doesn't matter at all if we can't answer the riddle," Octavio said, "How much time before lunch is over?"

"56 minutes and 27 seconds," the knocker replied.

"I want to answer!" Melodi yelled.

"... Whisper your answer to me, and I'll figure out if it makes sense," Octavio said resignedly.

"Thank you," Melodi said. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, before he slapped his face.

"We have our answer," Octavio said, "He simply needs to walk down to the halfway point and then turn around. It will appear that he is coming from the mainland, and will thus be sent to it."

"Took you long enough. I still believe you're all idiots, but you can enter," the knocker said. The door swung open, revealing the common room.

The entire common room was decorated with stars, and in the back was a statue of a young woman with a tiara on her head.

"Ooh... a diadem!" Willow exclaimed.

"I thought it was a tiara," Giovanni said.

"No, it's a diadem," Melodi confirmed.

"Tiara, crown, diadem, necklace, who cares what it is?" Octavio asked.

"I hope you were sarcastic," Willow said.

"Does it matter?" Octavio asked, "We have only a short time to set up the booby traps, so let's get to work. Giovanni, you get the boys' dorms. Melodi and Willow, you go to the girls'. I'll handle the common room."

"Wait, why are we pranking the girls?" Willow asked, "They never did anything."

"... To be honest, Giovanni asked me to. He decided to assault Ravenclaw as a whole in one fell swoop," Octavio said, shrugging.

"Are we going to be leaving any incriminating evidence?" Melodi asked.

"Not if you do it right," Octavio answered, "No go on!"

"Ok, ok, we're going..." Willow said grumpily.

The rest of the school day passed uneventfully until dinnertime. The group made sure to get to the Great Hall early, so they wouldn't miss the arrival of the Ravenclaws. They sat down while a few house-elves were scurrying about cleaning and recleaning every spot they saw.

"What time is it?" Willow asked.

"I would estimate about 15 minutes until dinner," Giovanni said, stepping out of the way of a house-elf who had seen a speck of dust fly behind him. "Dedicated, aren't they?"

"Yeah. Dumbledore treats them well, so they sort of do anything they can to help," Willow said.

"How do you know?" Octavio asked.

"I've been to the kitchens, remember?" Willow reminded him.

"You found the kitchens?" Melodi asked.

"Yes, it wouldn't surprise me if she did," Giovanni said, "They're not too far from the Hufflepuff common room."

"How do you know where our common room is?" Octavio asked.

"Let's see. I know where my rooms are, and I know where the Ravenclaws are. I know how to get into the Ravenclaw rooms, among other things. Do you think the locations of your common room and the kitchens escaped me?" Giovanni answered.

"Ah, fair point. So, now we wa-" Octavio began.

"THERE YOU ARE!" a voice bellowed behind them. They jumped in alarm, finding Jefferson storming up to them lividly, although not a single trap appeared to have gone off on him. "I know it was you... all of you... especially you guys..."

"What was us?" Willow asked innocently.

"Don't play stupid. You trapped our entire room. Common room, dorms, whatever. Padma is right now covered in some kind of sludge-" Jefferson said.

"Actually, it's a solution of physical water and ghostly esctoplasm. Wierd and gross, but not dangerous," Melodi said happily. The entire rest of the group facepalmed.

"Thank you for so thoroughly proving my point," Jefferson said half-warmly. "Anyway, it didn't matter much. I already reported the rooms to Flitwick, and he was going to take a look at any evidence we found after dinner. You would've been caught either way."

"Alright, so we did it. How did YOU escape?" Octavio demanded.

"I was staying after class to ask about some confusion in my History of Magic. So, I came back to the common room to find all of my fellow Ravenclaws with bumps, scratches, and, apparently, esctoplasm," Jefferson said.

"You pay attention to History of Magic?" Willow asked, wide-eyed.

"You're missing the point," Jefferson responded.

"Well, you were kind of a jerk the other day. And whatever secret you're holding for Cedric is what drove us to that," Giovanni said.

"Heh. Yeah," Jefferson said smugly, "I know a secret for him, but you guys would be far too understanding of your friend. I'm not gonna bother spilling it to you. Just the rest of the school, if you guys step out of line even once more."

"What are you, an army general? We don't have to listen to you," Octavio said.

"Oh, ok then. I didn't know you cared so little. I'll just go ahead and say it at dinner, if you want me to," Jefferson said, shrugging.

"Or I could charm you and make you forget whatever it is," Giovanni said, "It's just one Obliviate away."

"I know the counter. Don't bother. I bought a few extra spellbooks in Diagon Alley. Spellbooks 2, 3, 4, and 5," Jefferson told him, "You stupid Purebloods, though, wouldn't understand that we're 20 times better than you in every way, including spellwork."

"Don't talk to me like I'm some surpremist," Giovanni growled, "Just look at my friends. A mu...glle-born, a half-blood, and a Gryffindor. I have nothing to do with 90% of Slytherin."

"Then why'd you hesitate to call her a Muggle-born? I know what you were about to say," Jefferson asked.

"It's my roommates," Giovanni said, "YOU share a room with Malfor, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, and a few others. You'll pick up on some dirty phrases."

"You know, I don't really care," Jefferson said, "I've delivered my message. I'll be off from you losers now."

"Oh, that is IT!" Octavio shouted, raising his wand. "Stupe-"

"Stupefy," Jefferson said calmly but quickly. Octavio fell to the ground with a thud.

"Hey!" Willow yelled, "Don't jinx him- hang on, Melodi? Are you ok?"

Melodi had adopted a vacant expression as she stared into space, and she made no sign of having heard Willow. She mumbled, "Unicorn... one... two... three unicorns..."

"Go away, Jefferson. Now we have to get... both of them to the Infirmary," Giovanni said.

"Hey, it was a fair act of self-defense," Jefferson said, shrugging and turning out the door.

"C'mon, Willow. We have about 10 minutes to get them to the Infirmary before dinner," Giovanni said, sighing and hoisting Octavio over his shoulder.

After dinner, they went back to the Infirmary to find Octavio and Melodi walking around, although Octavio remarked that his head was fuzzy.

"He's got a powerful jinx, for sure," Giovanni said.

"Eh, I could take more," Octavio boasted.

"So what happened to Melodi?" Willow asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh, she wasn't injured or sick at all," Pomfrey explained, "As far as I can tell, she had just left this world in favor of one in her head."

"Great," Willow said, "Then I guess we can head to bed. See ya', guys. Let's go, Octavio."

"Yup. G'night, everyone, and thanks for the help earlier... even if we didn't reach our intended target," Otavio said. The group waved off for bed.


	6. Flying Lessons

It was a long first week. While the group had continued to be harassed by Jefferson, Willow had been building up excitement over the upcoming Flying lessons. Whe Saturday finally arrived, she had (as usual) been up at the stroke of the clock, declaring that it was 6:00. She came bounding out to the expected view of Octavio reading a book in the common room.

"You know, Octavio-" she began her usual reprimand, but Octavio was able to finish it from memory.

"- So little sleep is bad for my health, and I should really work on evening out my sleep patterns. Thank you once again, Willow," he said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help," Willow said.

"Tell you what. If you don't drink any more butterbeer until New Year's, I'll work on it," Octavio said with a smirk, setting his book down next to him. Willow's usual grin faltered for a moment. "That's what I thought. So, ready to get flying? It's right after breakfast for us Hufflepuffs."

"Yeah, I've been waiting all week!" Willow said, her smile returning quickly. "Is it dangerous? Do the brooms have seatbelts?"

"No, they probably do not have seatbelts, unless they've changed since a few years ago," Octavio said, holding up the book he had been reading. It was opened to a page, showing a Quidditch player zooming around the field, chased by a Bludger. "Erika Winchester, Puddlemere United 1987. This Bludger chased her relentlessly the entire game, but she caught the Snitch before it knocked her into a one-week coma. I'd say that flying itself is not nearly as dangerous as the game with which the brooms are played."

Willow's eyes were wide as she watched the Quidditch player being chased. "Uh, how heavy are those things?" she asked nervously.

"I dunno. Never held one. But, seeing as they're roughly half the size of a cannonball and made of similar material, I'd estimate... twenty to thirty pounds," Octavio said, shrugging. "They're more than enough to knock you out, and even break bones. Every team has two people who are specifically meant to keep the two Bludgers away from the players."

"Ouch. I guess I'm glad I can't get onto the team, anyway," Willow remarked.

"Apparently, Melodi's team is suffering this year. They have no Seeker, and without one, you can't play the game, let alone win," Octavio said, "Some player named Bell said that if noone else steps up, she's gonna take a double-role of Chaser and Seeker. Now THAT would be impressive."

"Uh... what do Chasers and Seekers do?" Willow asked. Octavio sighed, flipping back through the pages of the book. There were pictures of different players at different parts of the field.

"This-" he said, pointing to a guy in front of a few hoops, "Is a Keeper. He blocks the opponent from scoring points with the Quaffle. That's the main ball. This-" he pointed now to a girl with a basketball-like object in hand, "Is a Chaser. They're in charge of hurling the Quaffle through the opponent's hoops to score points. This-" now he pointed to a touch-looking guy with a baseball bat, "Is a Beater. They're the ones that protect teammates from Bludgers, and try to hit the enemy team with said Bludgers. And finally-" he pointed now to a picture of a girl standing on her broom, holding a tiny, winged object above her head, "This is a Seeker, the most important player on the team. They need to find and grab the Snitch to score 150 points for their team and end the game. The team who grabs the Snitch wins the game."

"Almost correct, Octavio." Cedric was coming out from his room early, much to the surprise of the other two. "I need to get up early. As Quidditch team captain, I asked permission to go to the Flying lessons and give pointers. Anyway, the team that gets the Snitch doesn't necessarily win. The game ends, and the team with the most points wins. Of course, considering that 150 points are awarded to the capturing team, it is more often than not them."

"So you're gonna be there to watch us fly?" Willow asked excitedly.

"Well, the part of you flying is a theory. Usually, students fall off of their brooms before they even get five feet off the ground in their first lesson," Cedric said, with a wry smile. "I was more impressive than that. I got twenty feet instead, so, uh, I went to the Infirmary for my first Saturday at Hogwarts. Not fun."

"Heh. No doubt impressive for a first-timer, Cedric," Octavio said, "Best of luck with Quidditch this year. From what I've heard, you're the best player Hufflepuff has had in 13 years. You can bet I'll be around to watch you."

"Hey, I'm not THAT good," Cedric responded, though his voice betrayed flattery.

"I'll watch you too!" Willow said, "Maybe I can get a banner for the entire team..."

"I don't know about a banner, but if you wanna cheer loud, there's a spell for that. It's called S-" Cedric said.

"_Sonorus_, the voice-amplifying spell," Octavio said, "It's generally looked down on during games, though, since it covers up the announcements."

"Ooh, lemme try!" Willow said gleefully, taking out her wand and pointing it at herself. Before either one could protest, she had said the incantation. "IS IT WORKING?" she boomed.

Several students walked out of their dorms in upst, disheveled pajamas moments later, and every one of them confirmed that, yes, the spell had worked.

"GREAT! NOW HOW DO I GET MY VOICE TO NORMAL VOLUME?" Willow asked.

"_Quietus_," Octavio said, sighing as he pointed his wand at Willow.

"Thanks," Willow and Cedric said at the same time. "Anyway," Willow continued, "I'm gonna head out. See you guys after breakfast."

The Hufflepuffs walked into the courtyard, when they found standing opposite to them the Ravenclaws. Jefferson gave a smug smile towards Octavio and Willow, but Cedric merely glared warningly from behind the younger Hufflepuffs.

"Welcome, students!" a woman cried, walking between the two Houses. "I am Madam Hooch, and you are here to learn the basics of flying. I assume none of you have been on a broomstick before." With no protests, she continued. "Well, everyone, hold your hand over the broomstick to your right." Everybody did so. "Now, simply say 'up'!"

"Up!" the entire class commanded. Jefferson and Willow, among a few other students, had their brooms fly into their hands at once. "Excellent, excellent! Several of you are doing well already." Willow looked behind herself, towards Cedric. Cedric smiled warmly at her success.

"Now, those of you who did not succeed on the first try, go again," Madam Hooch told them. It took a few minutes, but eventually every student had a broom in their hand. "Now, climb on top of the broom, with the bristles to your back on these particular models. It varies from model to model, so be warned. After you have done so, kick off the ground and concentrate fully on the task at hand. Do not worry if it does not go well, we have a trained Healer in the infirmary."

The entire class climbed on, and began shoving off. Willow flew up flawlessly, although her knuckles were white from holding on so tightly. Jefferson flew around to her, smirking.

"Hey, Willow, I should warn you that there's a fire on the back of your broomstick," he said casually.

Willow screamed and jumped off the broom, which was luckily not too far off of the ground. She groaned as her shoulder hit the ground, while Jefferson grabbed her broomstick and flew down with it. It was not on fire at all. Madam Hooch and many Hufflepuffs ran over at once.

"Is she alright?" Justin Finch-Fletchley asked.

"Eh, she'll be fine. Nothing more than a bruise, right, Pavelec?" Jefferson asked. Willow glared up at him, while Octavio pulled his wand.

"What did you do to her?" he demanded, pushing his wand to Jefferson's neck.

"Wand. Down," Madam Hooch said firmly, pointing her own wand at Octavio. Octavio sighed, and put his wand back in his robe. "Better. Now, then, Willow, are you ok?"

"Yeah... I didn't fall from twenty feet..." Willow said, sitting up and rubbing her shoulder. Madam Hooch laughed, glancing at Cedric.

"Very good, Willow," Hooch said, helping her to stand up. There was a slight limp in Willow's leg. She felt an arm around her waist, helping her to stand, and several gasps from all of the students.

"Took a nasty fall there, Willow. I'll take you to the Infirmary, no 'buts'," Giovanni's voice said beside her. "You only seem to have some sprains, but it could be deeper than that."  
>"But... you guys aren't going until the afternoon," Octavio said.<p>

"I came to watch. I had a kind of gut feeling something bad was going to happen," Giovanni said. He whispered to Octavio and Willow, "Personally, I was hoping it would happen to Jefferson." He looked at Madam Hooch. "Do I have permission to take Willow to the Infirmary?"

"Yes, of course, Mr..." Hooch cut off in unrecognition.

"Giovanni Casamento, ma'am. I apologize for running in on the wrong lesson. I'll be off with Willow. You guys stick around and attempt to fly," Giovanni said, before either of Willow's friends could volunteer to follow. "Hufflepuffs. You'd follow each other to the graves," he said, chuckling.

Willow didn't have too many injuries, although she had twisted her leg. Madam Pomfrey had her walking in no time, but Giovanni stayed with her. The other first-year Hufflepuffs had met her in the Infirmary.

"So, what DID Jefferson do to you?" Octavio asked, "Whatever it was, I can jinx him back double..."

"It wasn't a jinx. He just tricked me," Willow said, "He told me there was a fire on my broomstick."

"Oh, really?" Octavio asked, his eyebrows raised and a wicked grin plastered on his face. "I think that's not a problem... not at all..."

"Um... what are you thinking?" Hannah Abott asked cautiously.

"Can we get hold of a broom from the school without them noticing? Just for the next lesson?" Octavio asked.

"You bet," Justin said.

"Great. Now, here's the rough plan. We can polish it during the week..." Octavio began.

A week passed. The next Flying lesson was here. Octavio was, this time, the one with the smug expression as he glanced at Jefferson taking the same spot as last week, and he slowly fingered the wand in his pocket. All he needed to do...

"Everyone, brooms in your hands!" Madam Hooch yelled. The students did so, although Jefferson ended up picking his up with a confused expression. "Remember the tips I gave you at the end of the lesson. Willow, I shall catch you up at the end today. Now... begin!"

The students kicked off the ground, and in the chaos, as Jefferson was stuck on the ground, Octavio took the chance. "_Incendio minutus_," he whispered, pointing his wand at the broom Jefferson was grounded on. Before Jefferson could lock onto the person who had set his broom on fire, Octavio was in the air.

"AGUAMENTA! AGUAMENTA!" Jefferson panicked, waving his wand wildly at the fire from his position next to the broom.

"_Aguamenti_!" Madam Hooch yelled, a jet producing from her wand to douse the fire. "Everyone, ground!" The class grounded, finding a raging Madam Hooch holding up the charred broom. "Who is responsible for this? And where is the real broom?"

The Hufflepuffs looked at each other, their gazes landing a bit too long on Justin, Willow, and Octavio. They then all raised their hands.

"... All of the Hufflepuffs are responsible?" Jefferson asked, shocked.

"No, they're just sticking up for whoever actually did it," Madam Hooch explained, "I should know, I was a Hufflepuff myself. However, as there is no fair way to determine the truth-"

"There are truth spells," Jefferson said.

"Shush," Hooch said firmly, "All of the Hufflepuffs are to have an hour of detention at 5:00 tomorrow, with Professor Sprout. I will inform her. However, that doesn't tell me where the actual broomstick is."

"If anyone said where it was, you'd know who actually did it," Jefferson said, shrugging.

"It's Pavelec... probably Morss, too," another Ravenclaw said. The other Ravenclaws looked at him. "Hi. I'm Terry Boot."

"And how exactly did you come up with some oh-so-incriminating evidence for us doing it? We didn't," Octavio challenged.

"Well, a few points. For one, your little feud hasn't escaped our notice. Second, you've already demonstrated willingness to mess with, and possibly harm, Ravenclaws in your quest for... whatever it is you want with him. Finally, your wand was the one that was pointed and your lips said the spell," Terry said.

"What?" Octavio asked.

"I wasn't off the ground yet. I got a pretty good view, even if Jefferson was busy making his sweeper fly... which, of course, wouldn't happen, as it's not a flying broom," Terry said.

"Well, Terry, I shall just check that. Octavio, your wand, please," Hooch demanded. Octavio grumbled and handed over his wand. "_Priori incantato_!"

A small flame passed over the tip of Octavio's wand, and Hooch looked at him. He shrank.

"I'm the one who stole the broom," Justin said, before Hooch could speak.

"And they did it for me," Willow added.

"I didn't speak up against it," Hannah said.

"Neither did I," another added.

"You weren't in the hospital wing, Terrin," Hannah said, raising an eyebrow.

"But I didn't speak up," Terrin said.

"But- but you- oh, whatever," Hannah said, sighing.

"... I assume everyone still wants to take the blame?" Hooch asked. The entire Hufflepuff group nodded. "Alright... the punishment of detention stands. And Justin, you will fetch the broom immediately. Go. Shoo." This was complete with accompanying hand gestures.

Later that day, the Hufflepuffs returned to their common room, upset about the detention but satisfied with Jefferson's panic.

"You should've seen his face," Octavio said, making an imitation of what could only be someone who saw a Boggart. "So, Justin, what did Hooch say about the broom?"

"Turns out, they don't work when snapped in half to fit in a trunk," Justin admitted, "I... uh, I may have earned us an extra hour of detention."

"Told you we should've hidden it under your floorboards," Willow said, "Those storage pockets under them aren't for nothing."

"Yep. We were geniuses," Cedric said proudly. "All it took was an Invisibility Cloak and a bit of snooping around the library after-hours." The students gave him confused looks. "In the Restricted Section."

"You went in the restricted section?" Terrin asked.

"Yup. All of the information you aren't supposed to know without express permission, an Invisibility Cloak, or a particularly good Disillusionment Charm," Cedric said.

"How could you afford one?" Justin asked.

"Actually, that was on behalf of my older brother," another first-year said, "He told me about it in a letter."

"You're Macmillan, right? Ernie?" Justin asked.

"Yeah. William is my brother. He's a sixth-year," Ernie confirmed.

"You guys are crazy rich," Cedric said, "William's cool, but he sort of split off from us lately. He's a lot busier with his N.E.W.T.-level classes. From what I've heard, though, he's great in DADA. Quirrel thinks highly of him."

"I thought his name was Quibble," Willow said.

"You also think Ron's last name is Weasel," Hannah pointed out.

"It isn't?" Octavio said.

"No, it's Weasley. WeasLEY," Hannah said, "Did you guys even listen to the Sorting Hat?"

"Heh... guess I made a mistake, too," Cedric admitted. They looked at him. "I thought their last name was Weasel, too."

"Alright, everyone," the prefects declared, "Enough chatting about your breaking of school rules and school property. It's curfew, everyone to bed." The Hufflepuffs gave a unanimous "aww..." and shuffled off.


	7. This Chapter is Trolling You

The next day, the prefects guided the first-year Hufflepuffs to the greenhouses for their two hours of detention. Professor Sprout nodded to the first, then the second, but after the third, her eyes just held open in shock.

"All of them are responsible?" she asked Mack, the male prefect.

"Uh, not in quite the way you'd expect," Mack said, scratching the back of his head, "I wasn't clued in on the details, although I know Morss was the ringleader."

"Shut it!" Octavio yelled.

"Gladly. _Silencio_," Mack said, flicking his wand at Octavio, who proceeded to yell silently.

"Mack, that wasn't very nice of you," the other prefect, Hellen, said.

"He was mouthing off again," Mack said, shrugging.

"He's only been here two weeks, and so far you've tried to get him detention for mouthing off, 'stealing' from the kitchens - which, I may add, are free to those who find them - among other reasons," Hellen pointed out.

"... He always starts it," Mack said.

"Honestly! Have the maturity of a 5th-year!" Hellen yelled, stamping on his toe. He yelled, hopping on one foot, much to the amusement of the first-year students and the satisfaction of Hellen. She cast the countercurse at Octavio.

"Thanks," he said, "It's like a jinx, but-"

"It IS a jinx," Hellen pointed out, causing Octavio to groan. "Now, I'll take Mack and head off. Enjoy detention. I think."

When she had left with the furious, one-legged prefect, Sprout turned to the rest of the Hufflepuffs with a broad, warm smile on her face.

"So... I understand that none of you have had detention before. I assure you, as first-years, I will not give you any of the bad stuff," she said kindly, "However, from what I've heard, you have done something very wrong indeed. First of all, you stole school property, accidentally breaking it in the process."

"Yeah... accident. That's it," Justin muttered.

"Now, that wasn't all, I'm afraid. You also stole additional school property from under Argus's nose," Sprout continued. She glanced as Hannah raised her hand. "Filch," she added, which caused Hannah's hand to descend again. "And to add on, one of you - the suspect is Mr. Morss here - set a Ravenclaw boy's broom, which had been replaced by said stolent broom, on fire while he was mounted. Now, I will not give additional punishment to anyone here, but I would like the truth of the events that transpired. All who were guilty, raise your hand." The entire group raised their hands.

Hannah looked at the tiny Hufflepuff boy beside her. "Again, Terrin, you didn't know what was going on!" she shouted, exasperated.

"All who were ACTUALLY guilty of the events which I have named, and NOT of not speaking up, raise your hands," Sprout declared. Everyone lowered their hands except Willow, Octavio, Justin, and Terrin.

"Terrin!" Hannah yelled. He hesitated, before putting his hand down.

"She scares me," Terrin whispered to the other person next to him.

"Very well. Let's see if I can remember your names. Pavelec... Morss... and Finch-Fletchley, correct?" Sprout said. They nodded. "I encourage you not to do that again. EVER. Remember that Madam Hooch has full permission to take points from Hufflepuff. You're just fortunate that Filch does not."

"So, what are we going to be doing?" Terrin asked happily.

"You'll be helping me to clean pots for the next two hours. With your... enthusiastic attitude, it will be over before you know it," Sprout said.

"Cool!" Terrin shouted, as they were set to work.

Thankfully, the next several lessons had gone by without a hitch. Although they were still alongside the Ravenclaws, neither dared to make a move on the other. Before they knew it, Halloween had taken over the school. There were fun and creepy decorations everywhere, from jack-o-lanterns that roared as you passed them to torches that would suddenly go out.

"So," Willow said to the joined first-years. "I say we celebrate Halloween with a party!"

"... Willow, how many bottles of butterbeer would this 'party' involve?" Justin asked.

"I dunno. How many can you drink?" Willow responded. There was a unanimous facepalm. "What?"

"As fun as that sounds, Willow," Jefferson said, "Giovanni said that he needs our help in the dungeons. Something about a nasty surprise."

"Ooh, sounds fun!" Willow exclaimed, nodding. She leaped down from the sofa she had been standing on, joining Octavio as they headed out the door. Terrin fell in behind them. They shrugged.

"Oh, good, you guys made it," Giovanni said, with a sigh of relief. "What's Corby doing here?"

"Oh, him," Willow said, acknowledging Terrin. "We're not actually sure."

"I wanna help. If I see someone coming, I'll distract them!" Terrin volunteered.

"But that'll put the full blame of what we're doing on you," Giovanni pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"I know." There was a pause.

"Ok, then..." Giovanni said at last. "Anyway, I was planning on setting up a scare for my roomies. You know: Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini."

"What does it involve?" Octavio asked.

"A prank mirror - Melodi's getting that - a simple recording spell, a dummy, and a fake wand," Giovanni explained, smirking. "The general idea is that I'll replace our mirror with the fake one, and set up the dummy with the wand and recording spell. When it is opened, it will 'fire a jinx', causing the guys to become grotesquely distorted when they look in the mirror. It's not perfect, but with the stuff set up right, it will be hilarious."

"Got it, Giovanni," Melodi said from behind them, holding a tiny wall mirror. "_Engorgio_!" It expanded to full size.

"Great job. Where'd you get that, anyway?" Giovanni asked.

"The Weasley twins stock up on prank stuff every Hogsmeade weekend. I'm just borrowing this, though, so try not to get it broken," Melodi explained.

"No prob," Giovanni said, "Now, I need you guys to get the-"

"Hide!" Terrin whispered, "It's Quibble!"

"Quirrel," Melodi corrected, already slinking into the shadows.

"Yeah, whatever," Terrin whispered back, as he walked up the Quirrel. "Hello, professor! Lovely evening!"

"I- b-b-but what ar-re you doing-g-g here?" Quirrel asked, with his usual stutter. Willow had to hold her giggles.

"Oh, just taking a stroll through the dungeons. No need to be alarmed," Terrin assured him.

"Y-y-you should go to the G-G-Great Hall. Dinner-er-er is about to be s-s-served," Quirrel said.

"Of course, professor. I'M SURE IF ANYONE ELSE WAS HERE, THEY'D BE HEADING ON THEIR WAY, TOO," Terrin yelled, making no attempts to cover up the obvious cue.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we're coming," Octavio said.

"For the record, we haven't done anything yet, professor," Willow said, as she joined the others.

"V-v-very good-d," Quirrel said, shooing them off.

They separated to their different tables in the Great Hall. Octavio, Willow, and Terrin all sat together opposite Cedric and a few other Quidditch team members.

"So, who is it?" Cedric implored a team member, continuing on an unheard conversation.

"I don't know. All I know is that they've got a new Seeker, and apparently, he's really, really good," the boy said, "Sharp eyes and a natural flyer. They've had him for over a week now, but only recently has Wood talked about having him."

"How 'bout Stevens? He did pretty well during tryouts last year, but I don't think he was attempting the team this year. Maybe he was a secret weapon," Cedric suggested.

"What are you talking about? Quidditch?" Willow asked, while waiting for the food to appear.

"Yeah. Gryff's got a new Seeker, but we don't know who he is," the boy said, reaching his hand across the table. It was very tough to the touch as she shaked his hand. "Herbert Fleet, Hufflepuff Keeper. These are our Beaters: Maxine and Anthony. Our Chasers are down at the other end of the table, but they're Malcolm, Hiedi, and Tamsin. I already know you: Willow Pavelec, the most fun Hufflepuff's had in a while... if only you'd let the girls sleep." He grinned.

"Heh. Sorry, but 6:00 is when I wake up. Always has been," Willow said, shrugging.

"I'm Octavio," Octavio introduced, "Friend of these two."

"Cool. Nice to meet you. You hardly look the athletic type. What landed you in Hufflepuff?" Herbert asked.

"Herbert, for the last time, athletic is NOT a trait of Hufflepuff," Cedric said, sighing.

"No, it's ok," Octavio said, "To be honest, I'm not sure what got me over here. I was inches from going into-" he shuddered, "- Ravenclaw."

"Oh, come on, the Ravens aren't bad. Bookworms without any muscle, sure, but not bad," Herbert said.

"Um, Herbert, didn't you get a black eye last week when you got punched by a second-year Ravenclaw?" Cedric asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She- uh, it was a sneak attack, I'm telling you! That doesn't count!" Herbert exclaimed, obviously flustered.

The doors of the Hall burst open, revealing Professor Quirrel in a panic.

"TROLL!" he shouted, "Troll in the dungeons!" He passed out in front of the staff table, which Snape just sort of sighed at.

"I shall renervate him later," Snape said softly to McGonagall.

"Prefects!" Dumbledore yelled, standing up. "Please escort your Houses to their common rooms at once!"

Mack and Hellen stood at once, and motioned for the other Hufflepuffs to do the same. They met the Slytherins on the way out, and Giovanni appeared to be in a state of panic, as did all of the other Slytherins.

"What's wrong, guys? You'll be safe in the common rooms," Octavio asked.

"Our common room is IN the dungeon," Giovanni said.

"... Oh," Octavio said, wide-eyed. "Maybe he's trying to kill you guys off."

"Why would he want to do that?" Giovanni exclaimed.

"To give the other Houses time to escape," Octavio said, smirking. "Don't worry, I'm sure your Slytherin colors wouldn't be noticed if you slipped into here."

"Is that sarcasm?" Giovanni asked.

"Noooo..." Octavio said, the sarcasm deepening even further.

"I appreciate your concerns," Giovanni grumbled.

The Houses separated for their common rooms, the Hufflepuffs reaching theirs in record time.

"Alright, everybody. Remain calm, the teachers are professionals," Hellen assured everyone as they crowded inside. "We need a head count to double-check the numbers." She pulled out a record sheet. "First-years. Abott, Hannah." She ran through the list, before finally coming to "Corby, Terrin". Noone raised their hands.

"Alright, nobody panic," Mack said, "Hellen, let's go search. He can't be far." Hellen nodded, putting down the clipboard. "Everyone, don't move from this room."

The two prefects left with their wands out, and the room immediately exploded.

"Where'd he go, anyway?" Willow asked, "He was beside us in the Hall."

"Was," Octavio emphashized, "He told me he was gonna see his sister just before Quibble came in."

"Where was his sister?" Hannah asked.

"Not sure what House she belongs to," Octvio answered, shrugging. "I just hope they're ok."

"If that troll lays a finger on Terrin, I'll go out personally and sock his face in," Ernie said determinedly.

"Hm. First-year Hufflepuff vs. dungeon troll," Octavio wondered aloud, once again sarcastic. "I think I'd put my five Galleons on the troll."

"I'd put my five Galleons on the troll being taller than Ernie's arms, myself," Justin said.

"Hey, YOUR face is in my reach," Ernie threatened.

"Alright, alright," Justin said, raising his hands. "No need for violence."

About ten minutes later, Professor Sprout and the prefects came through the portrait hole, with a downtrodden Terrin behind them. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"First order of business," Professor Sprout said, "The troll has been defeated and contained. Details will be given at breakfast tomorrow.

"Second order of business, we have some points to calculate. Corby here has shown exceptional bravery and loyalty to the school by staying behind with his sister Trisha, a second-year Ravenclaw, and defending the Ravenclaw dormrooms. For this, he has secured 20 points for Hufflepuff." Terrin's eyes lit up, and he looked hopefully towards Sprout. "He also showed exceptional stupidity and lack of consideration for other's feelings by putting himself in harm's way of something much bigger and tougher than he. For this, Hufflepuff loses 30 points." Terrin looked down again. "I am sorry, Terrin, but there is a difference between appropriate loyalty and Gryffindorism. Learn from the Gryffindors: watch what they do, and don't repeat it."

"Yes, Professor," Terrin mumbled.

"Good. House-elves will arrive soon with food to be distributed amongst you, since dinner was interrupted," Sprout said, "Quidditch players, please remember that you will have double practice tomorrow, thanks to some rearranging on your captain's part." She gave a smile at Cedric. "I look forward to seeing you play in 3 weeks." She turned out the door, leaving the Hufflepufs alone.

"Well... guess that's that," Willow remarked. "Terrin... I'm not sure what to say."

"That was utterly STUPID!" Hannah yelled, "I mean, a troll, Terrin? The only spell you're any good at is Lumos!"

"Hey, that's not true!" Terrin protested, "I'm good at Nox, too..."


	8. November Quidditch

I do not wish to be pushy. However, it would be great to hear from you what you think of the story, so please review me! I accept constructive criticism, but NOT flaming.

Willow was particularly excited as she woke up on November 9, 1991. She leaped out of the dorm enthusiastically and quite literally slid dow the banister in the common room.

"Hey, Willow!" Terrin said, sitting beside Octavio.

"Terrin? What are you doing up so early?" Willow asked.

"It's nothing big," Octavio said, looking up. "He needed some help with homework, so I told him to wake up at 5:30 so I could find time to squeeze it in. Excited about Quidditch today?"

"You bet! It's Gryffindor against Slytherin, so we'll get to meet Gryffindor's secret Seeker!" Willow said.

"Speaking of games," Terrin reminded Octavio.

"Right," Octavio said, nodding. "1792 was the last date of the Twiwizard Tournament, cancelled after a cockatrice meant for a challenge went on a rampage around Hogwarts and injured the Heads of the participating schools, which were..."

"Hogwarts... um... Durmstrang... and Beauxbaton's?" Terrin asked, struggling to remember.

"Correct. It was an extremely dangerous challenge, so frankly, I'm glad it's over and done with," Octavio said.

"So, History of Magic?" Willow guessed.

"Yeah. Boring and useless subject, but it's required," Octavio said, yawning.

"Hey, my brother says it's not useless at all! He's a Cursebreaker, and he NEEDS that knowledge!" Terrin protested.

"A Cursebreaker?" Willow repeated.

"They break curses," Octavio replied dully.

"Oh, thanks, that's so helpful," Willow responded sarcastically. "Sounds like a cool job."

"It is," Terrin confirmed, "He just got back from Ireland, breaking the connection between a malevolent ghost and the house he was bound to. He can't frighten the family inside anymore. So, yeah, a lot more than curses."

"Lemme guess. Gryffindor?" Octavio asked.

"You bet he was, and a good one, too. Prefect, and he almost became Head Boy," Terrin said proudly.

"Seems like your whole family should be Gryffindors," Willow said.

"Yeah... the Hat nearly put me there. Trisha, too," Terrin said.

"Bah. She'd be better off there," Octavio mumbled.

"Geez, what is it with you and Ravenclaws? I mean, I know you don't like Prey, but all of Ravenclaw? Seriously?" Terrin asked, obviously offended.

"Eh, just a general loathing," Octavio answered, shrugging.

"I'll see you guys at the Quidditch game," Willow said, "Good luck on your studies."

The Quidditch pitch was enormous. Willow, followed by Octavio and Cedric, took her seat on one of the tall spires colored in green and silver. Melodi was nice, but she was definitely rooting for Giovanni's team this time around. (Cedric, in fact, had nearly gone to the Gryffindor side until he remembered Giovanni standing up for the Hufflepuffs.)

"And now, with a brand-new and quite famous Seeker," Lee Jordan announced, "The Gryffindor team, led by Oliver Wood. Also on the team are the Chasers: Johnson, Bell, and Spinnet. Coming through next are the Beaters, the Weasley twins! And, finally, the Seeker: HARRY POTTER!" Everyone rooting for Gryffindor, and even some Slytherin fans, erupted into applause. Willow and Octavio looked at each other oddly.

"Didn't you say we had to be second-year to join, Cedric?" Octavio asked.

"Yeah, I did," Cedric responded, narrowing his eyes.

"And entering from the Slytherin side," Lee continued, the enthusiasm lost from his voice. "Marcus Flint and his blokes." The Slytherin side, enraged by the commentary, booed and hissed at Lee. "Hey, hey, hold you boos and hisses for when you see Higgs fly!" The Slytherins booed even louder. "Higgs flies like pigs fl-"

"Alright, Jordan, that is enough!" McGonagall yelled, amplified by the Sonorus spell.

A whistle went off from the bottom of the pitch, blown by Madam Hooch. The teams took off the applause. The Slytherins flew well, but Willow had to admit that for a first-year, Potter was a pretty good flyer. He was zooming around, searching for the Snitch , as of yet unsuccessfully. The entire Slyhterin side applauded as the team secured goal after goal, with only a few points scored on the Gryffindor side.

Suddenly, upon passing by the Gryffindor side, Harry lost control, hanging onto his broom tightly as it bounced beneath him. Cedric stood at once, pulling out his wand.

"What's going on with Potter?" Octavio asked, obviously confused. "He's gotta move quick; Johnson's getting close. And I'm pretty sure that's a Bludger on her tail."

"He's out of control," Cedric said, "He's too far away to aim accurately with a Levitation Charm, but that would slow his descent if he fell. I'm heading to the Gryffindor side to get a better aim. Be back afterwards."

"Wait... slow?" Willow asked.

"Too heavy to be lifted with it," Cedric said, already leaving the booth.

Only approximately 45 seconds passed, though, before the broom stopped bucking underneath Potter, and he got back on with a much better grip. Cedric came back shortly, relief on his face.

"Well, he didn't fall. What did you cast?" Octavio asked.

"Nothing. Guess the broom was just rebellious," he said, grinning.

"A rebellious broom? Do they have personalities?" Willow asked.

"No, that was sarcasm. And even if they did, why would they put a bad broom in the hands of a first-year?" Cedric asked, sighing.

"Well, then, what happened?" Octavio implored.

"Dunno. But I'm gonna warn you to be careful with that fire spell, Octavio," Cedric warned.

"Huh?" Octavio asked, Cedric leaving him utterly befuddled with the statement.

Giovanni met them outside the school as they left the Quidditch field after the match. Melodi, who had joined with them, was exuberant, but they were less so.

"Hm, lemme guess. Slytherin lost?" he asked them, recieving nods in response. "And Potter's playing Seeker?" More nods. "And _they_ call _us_ cheaters."

"Afraid not," Cedric said, "McGonagall got express permission from the Headmaster himself. Potter's as legit as Wood is."

"Hmph. Make sure to annihilate them when you face off," Giovanni said, "But next up is Ravenclaw, right?"

"You got it. And don't worry, we can at least beat some bookworms. We've done it before," Cedric said, nodding as Herbert Fleet approached. "Right, Herb?"

"Heh. We've crushed 'em for 2 years in a row. Never win the full Cup, but the Ravens are our specialty. We know their every move," Herbert confirmed.

"Great! Jefferson won't be so smug when they lose, right?" Octavio asked.

"We'll find out, eh?" Herbert asked, winking.

Two weeks passed. By this point, Willow was being ackowledged by Madam Hooch herself as a natural flyer, moreso when she imitated a stunt she watched in a Quidditch book: one which involved her flying for a good fifty yards completely upside-down. Finnally, the day both Houses were waiting for arrived: the day of the Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. The team sat together at breakfast to run over tactics once more, and several first-years sat opposite them, joyfully anticipating the beatdown of Ravenclaw.

"Maxine, you need to watch the northernmost area particularly well. From what I've noticed, it's a bad spot for Bludgers," Cedric told the scary-looking, muscly female. She reminded Willow of a cross between a hag and a giant. She frankly looked brutish.

"You got it, Ced," she told him, smiling in a way that did not suit her features at all.

"Anthony, you've got the other side. And, please, the bats are only for the Bludgers, not other players," Cedric told an oddly thin boy, who rolled his eyes.

"I'm never gonna live that one down, am I?" he asked.

"You sent her into the Hospital Wing for a week. No, you won't," Cedric said.

"So, who's going for the Quaffle first, Ced?" asked a brunette girl, wearing her hair in two braided pigtails. It was Heidi, a Chaser.

"That would be you, actually," Cedric answered. "Make sure to get plenty of points in before I catch that Snitch, eh?"

"You got it," she said, smiling deviously.

"Y'see, I told ya', Cedric! She's got an evil side, terminally linked to Quidditch!" Herbert joked. Much to the amusement of everyone, he'd put on his Keeper equipment when dressing, and looked much like a heavily-armored and chubby kid at breakfast.

"Please, why would you say that?" Heidi asked, smiling in a sickeningly sweet way. "Maybe you took a few too many Quaffles to the head last year..."

"Oh, stop teasing your boyfriend," said Tamsin, another female Chaser. She nudged Heidi playfully, recieving a look of annoyance in return.

"The day I go out with Herb is the day I snap my wand," she said ruefully.

"Hey, does Malcolm ever talk?" Willow suddenly asked. The dark-haired Chaser seemed completely out of it, barely nodding at each placement.

"Not much," Cedric admitted, "But his performance on the field more than makes up for it."

Suddenly, a well-muscled boy walked behind Cedric and played drums on his head playfully. The boy looked like a much older and more mature version of Ernie, so Willow and Octavio knew who he was before he even introduced himself.

"Hey! If it isn't the old bear, come crawling from his cave!" Cedric exclaimed, standing up and shaking the hand of William Macmillan. "How're studies going?"

"Eh, every year gets tougher, you know?" William said, shrugging. He smiled to his younger brother. "But I managed to make time to come down to the Quidditch field and support you! You better beat the Ravenclaws again. I hear there's some first-year tension, after all." The first-years simultaneously blushed, embarrassed. "Pft, don't worry 'bout it, guys. Everybody's got rivals. That's what makes us stronger. That, and anything that doesn't kill you, turn you to stone, weaken you-"

"Yes, yes, we know quite well that the wizard version is not the same as the Muggle's more simple phrase," Cedric said, cutting him off and smiling.

"Well, anyway, see you on the field, guys. Save a front-row seat; you still owe me that after I helped you with homework for a week," William said, waving out.

"Well, guys, you know your plays," Cedric said, switching back to Captain Mode. "Let's win!"

This time, the whole group came to view the match, united in their hatred of Ravenclaws. In fact, the entire group, plus every single first-year Hufflepuff was there. Ernie had gone ahead to the front seats to sit by his brother. Terrin was the only one who didn't seem to care whether Hufflepuff won this match.

"C'mon, Terrin, just admit for one match that Hufflepuff is ten times better than the Ravens," Octavio pleaded.

"You can't get me to hate my own sister, Octavio," Terrin said, glaring at him.

"Ugh! You're impossible," Octavio exclaimed, rolling his eyes and leaning back on the bench.

"And now..." Jordan announced from his booth, "The Ravenclaws are entering from left field!" Boos arose from the Hufflepuffs. "And the Hufflepuffs are upset about it, eh? Here comes the captain, Roger Davies. Following him are fellow Chasers Jeremy Stretton and Randolph Burrow. The Beaters, Duncan Inglebee and Jason Samuels, follow behind. Bringing up the rear are the Keeper and Seeker, Grant Page and Cho Chang!"

As the Ravenclaws took their places at the brooms, Jordan announced the arrival of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. "The captain, Seeker, ace student, good-natured kid, and all-around lady's man, Cedric Diggory!" Most of the Ravenclaws snickered at the introduction. "Following him is his right-hand man, the Keeper Herbert Fleet! I dunno if he got hit with a Confundus, but he seemed to think he needed his armor at breakfast." More snickers. "Following are the Chasers: Heidi Macavoy, Tamsin Applebee, and Malcolm Preece. Malcolm is looking as out of it as ever, of course. And, finally, there are the Beaters Anthony Ricket and Maxine I-don't-know-how-to-pronounce-this."

"Idiot!" Maxine yelled at Jordan from the field about 100 feet below.

"Alright, thank you. Maxine Idiot!" Jordan announced sarcastically.

"Who's side are you on, anyway?" Giovanni yelled from beside Willow.

"And the whistle has been blown!" Jordan announced, not having heard the first-year's voice. The brooms came to life, as streaks of blue, bronze, gold, and black shot around the field.

Anthony, the second Hufflepuff Beater, had been assigned to the area near the Hufflepuffs. His eyes zoned onto a Bludger headed for Malcolm, who currently had the Quaffle in his hands. As Anthony flew towards it, Malcolm calmly glanced to the side, barely ackowledging the half-cannonball headed at him. He casually turned completely upside-down, in the same trick Willow had imitated last Flying lesson. The only difference was that he hung on with only one hand, the other still gripping the Quaffle. When Anthony finally beat it away from Malcolm, he turned back over and nodded gratefully. He proceeded to score an easy hoop, as the enemy Keeper was too stunned to block.

Meanwhile, Cho Chang and Cedric were searching frantically for the Golden Snitch. With scores now at 30-10 in favor of the Hufflepuffs, Cho was darting every which way. Cedric was taking his time, surveying each area carefully for the telltale wing flutter. As Jordan announced the Ravenclaws scoring a second goal, he suddenly bolted downwards.

"Does he see it?" Willow asked excitedly.

"I don't see anything down there," William said from the front row. He was leaning over the rail carefully. "But he might. Hey, Cho's chasing him!"

Cho, assuming Cedric saw the Snitch, bolted after him. Cedric had a significantly faster broom, though, and he smirked as he looked behind to see Cho. When he looked back, though, he stared in bewilderment. He then turned back upwards, having lost the Snitch in the half-second in distraction.

"He's lost it again," Ernie grumbled, "On the bright side, Hufflepuff got another 10 points. Penalty shot for illegal moves on Davies' part."

The game continued on for about half an hour before Cho Chang suddenly shot past the Hufflepuffs with her arm outstretched. The Hufflepuffs' eyes widened, as she grabbed at something in the air...

Jefferson found the group, a wide smile on his face.

"Final score: 220 - 130, in favor of Ravenclaw. It's a shame your Seeker stinks at his job," he said.

"Cedric is a great Seeker!" Terrin protested, "You guys won, fair and square. But that doesn't mean we're bad!"

"Hm, Cedric's not bad. I still seem to have evidence otherwise, Corby," Jefferson said, rolling his eyes.

"Must... resist... urge... to... jinx..." Octavio muttered, gritting his teeth.

"Well, I'll see you later. We have a victory to celebrate," Jefferson said, waving as he spun around and walked to his dormitories.

"So, Ravenclaw now has a 90-point lead over us for the Quidditch Cup," Herbert said. The team was sprawled around the Common Room. "That's not too bad. We're against Gryffindor, next. They could be a bit difficult to defeat, but their Seeker's just a first-year. I bet Cedric can outdo him."

"This was a vital match," Malcolm said, with his eyes narrowed.

"He's right, you know," Heidi added, "The first game sets the tone for the entire year."

"I'm just amazed we lost," Tamsin said, "I mean, the Ravens haven't beaten us since Herb got on the team." Herbert blushed at the compliment.

"Well, Cho's pretty good for a first-time Seeker," Cedric admitted, "I lost sight of the Snitch after that one time... Shouldn't have let myself get distracted."

"Say, where are the Macmillans?" Willow asked.

"William's caught a break in his schedule, so he's hanging out with other friends for now. Ernie, though, I'm not sure," Cedric said.

As if on cue, Ernie and Terrin burst through the entrance, hearts pounding, but they were laughing hysterically.

"That... was... genius..." Ernie said, gasping for breath.

"What did you guys do?" Cedric asked. He tried to sound stern, but a smile crept onto his lips.

"Prey... lips... turned... purple..." Terrin said, still trying to catch his breath. "Tried... to... jinx us..."

"Well, good to see you're in the fight, Terrin," Octavio said.

"Only against Prey," Terrin said sternly, gasping for a final breath before doing so.

"So, what jinx did you use?" Octavio inquired.

"_Labium violetus_," Ernie responded, "All you need to do to change the color again is use a different second word. I don't know it he knows that _labium blancus_ is the counterjinx, but if not, it'll wear off in a few hours."

"Nice casting," Octavio said, "Just be glad Mack isn't in here."

"Oh, I'm not, Morss?" came the dreaded voice.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake..."


End file.
